<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission (kitty oneshot) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950686">Mission (kitty oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, Kit Herondale - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Shadowhunters - Freeform, TSC - Freeform, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Freeform, Ty Blackthorn - Freeform, dru blackthorn - Freeform, laser quest, lgbtq+, mlm, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:56:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>post twp- <br/>kit and ty go on a laser quest date ;-;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission (kitty oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is my first work on here! It’s not great and pretty short but i hope you enjoy &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m gonna beat your ass you know that right?” </p><p>Ty scoffed, turning his head towards Kit who was driving- although he wished he wasn’t- considering that Kit has no personal boundaries regarding his own safety. “Good luck with that.” Kit made an outrageous gesture with his left hand that he had taken off the wheel, which made Ty cringe, and faked being incredibly offended. However, he probably didn’t fake it as he was notoriously unbeatable at laser quest and was proud. </p><p>Growing up mundane and all, Kit had his fair share of ‘mundane experiences’ most notably not fighting demons almost daily but lower down that list was laser quest, which after all was a lot safer and considerably easier than taking down killer demons with angelic blades. The idea still baffled Kit, but he tried not to think about it too much. Ty on the other hand, grew up training to fight demons, but laser quest? Never. </p><p>“You may be all tall,” Ty was still taller than Kit and back when they were fifteen there was only an inch or two difference. That had grown to about four or five now, not that Kit minded- at all. Although he’d never admit that. “And all swoosh swoosh ‘i’m gonna slice you with my seraph blade’ but Shadowhunters don’t use guns.” He paused, slapping both of his hands back onto the wheel as Ty was wincing at how often he took them off to reenact a sword fight. “And laser quest my dear friend..is guns.” </p><p>“I’m going to ignore that you referred to me as ‘dear friend’ and don’t underestimate my agility, stealth and overall combat skills Cristopher Herondale.” <br/>“Ew Tiberius Blackthorn is using full names now..beware.” Kit took his hands off the wheel, again, and waved his fingers.<br/>“CAN YOU DRIVE SAFELY PLEASE?!” </p><p>Kit nodded, afraid that he had pissed off Ty and continued driving properly this time, until he heard Ty’s soft laughter beside him. God, that laugh he thought mentally, as out loud that’d probably sound slightly creepy. It was true though, Ty’s laugh was a beautiful, happy sound which shot a feeling through Kit that felt like touching an electrical fence. </p><p>“It’s cute how you get all serious when you think i’m mad.” Ty’s lips curled into a smile. His right leg was pulled up next to him and he was using his knee as an arm rest, the other was stretched out in front. Glancing over at Ty, who’s inky hair had fallen into his face, Kit bit back a smile and choked on a laugh. “I hate you.” <br/>“No you don’t.” <br/>“I do.” <br/>“nope” They both paused, and Ty snorted. “ ‘i love you, Ty. I love you.’ ” He mocked and laughed hysterically at Kit who was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing himself. He quickly, and messily, pulled over into the parking lot of the laser quest building and after stopping the car, took his seatbelt off. Leaning over, he soon shut Ty up laughing, although he would’ve listened to that for much longer, by closing the gap between them. The kiss was short and sweet but still made them both feel a million feelings at once. </p><p>“What was that for?” Ty asked afterward.<br/>“To shut you up.” he paused “And because i wanted to. Is that a problem?” <br/>“Not at all.” Ty smiled. The kind of smile that sent a flush of heat through Kit, the kind that felt like your heart had stopped momentarily, where time freezes and your body stops just to catch up and take everything in. The kind where Kit felt as though something or someone was holding a tight grip on his heart and had no intent on letting go. At least now he knew who that someone was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inside the building was fascinating to say the least. The reception room was dark and the only lighting was a dim neon-blue glow, which reminded Ty of the sea back at the institute, and Kit’s eyes. Although it was kind of difficult to focus on anything or anyone in particular, it was an ideal way to hide their runes. </p><p>“Okay so if anyone sees these.” Kit lifted up his sleeve to show the reminiscence of an iratze rune on his forearm, the first rune he ever had, placed by Ty himself. He remembered the sharp pain of Ty’s stele touching his skin for the first time, but also the warmth of his skin touching his own. “You’re some badass..fighter..dude with tattoos which is technically true and i got them too because you did.” He choked on a laugh “Which is also technically true and well that sounded better in my head.” </p><p>Ty pulled the sleeve of Kit’s sweater down so that his scars were covered, the touch sent a small shiver across Kit’s arm. “And those are white ink.” <br/>“Yeah.” Kit nodded. “Considering I'm usually the talker in these situations, you are way better with words than i am.” <br/>“Oh please, my words have nothing on Mr. I love you ty, i love you.”<br/>“You better stop.” <br/>Ty put a hand to his chest dramatically “I would never let anything hurt you Ty.” he ended with a giggle. <br/>“You remember that?” <br/>“Of course.” He taps the side of his head. <br/>“That one was cute though, but ’put your arms around me, hold onto me.’ was definitely your best work.” They were close to the front of the queue now, where a tall, slender girl with turquoise hair and slightly pointed ears stood. Most mundanes wouldn’t have noticed that detail. Ty playfully whacked Kit in the arm “We are disgusting.” <br/>“because we’re in loooveee.” Kit replies, which earns him a middle finger, unusual of Ty and most likely picked up from Kit himself. “Watch your profanity.” <br/>“I swear to Raziel if you don’t stop quoting vines i will kill you.” <br/>“Tad dramatic.” Kit let out an over dramatised sigh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the desk, they were required to fill in names for themselves. Ty looked up at the faerie girl behind the counter and noticed that she, like himself, had a pair of headphones placed around her neck; hers were white, with flowers painted on them. He smiled. Perhaps he could ask Julian to do something similar to his when he got back to the institute. </p><p>“You can take those in by the way.” She smiled at him and tapped two of her fingers against the side of her own headphones. <br/>“Thank you.” <br/>“So, you two, what are your names?” </p><p>They both turned to look at eachother, dilated pupils searching for light in the dim room looking straight into each other. They nodded.</p><p>“I’m Sherlock, he’s Watson.” <br/>Kit slid his left hand into the front pocket of Ty’s hoodie where his right hand was and clasped it tightly; the softness of the other boy’s skin making him smile.<br/>The faerie girl grinned , “wait, before you go. Are you Ty Blackthorn?” Ty looked at her confused, and his silence indicated that she should explain. “Oh, I know Dru, your sister? She talks about you a lot.” A small crimson flush spread across her face, which was noticeable even in the dim light. <br/>“Ohh, yeah um, i’m Ty,  her older brother.” He looked at her directly. “She hasn’t told me about you.” <br/>Kit piped up, “She’s gonna pay for not telling us this.” <br/>“Kit calm down.” Ty bowed his head and laughed, the faerie girl was giggling too. <br/>“I’m Nikkie by the way, and um i hope i’ll see you two again sometime.” </p><p>The blue haired girl, Nikkie, pointed them into the direction of the ‘changing room’ which was a small, still glowing blue, room where you get into ‘gear’. To a shadowhunter, the ‘gear’ that Kit and Ty were now fitting into was pathetic compared to what they wore for training and battles. The chest plate and blaster did glow and emit rainbow light though which was pretty cool, although Kit was worried about Ty.  All the lights and the shouting and the people. It's like broken glass in my head.<br/>“Ty?” He said with a small frown. <br/>“Yeah?” <br/>“Is this- I know I asked before but if you don’t like this we can leave and I’ll take you for icecream and pay for all the extra crap that you like on it. Is this okay?” The corner of Ty’s mouth curled upwards. “I’m okay Kit, I have these,” He tapped his headphones, “and I’m with you. I always feel okay with you.” Sometimes, it felt as though the two were conjoined by a rope, whenever one of them found themself falling somewhere- somewhere dark- the other would always be at the other end of that rope to pull them out. And therefore they wouldn’t feel scared to fall, because they knew the other was right there; holding tightly to the rope. Kit gave Ty a small look, one that both of them knew, that said you can always tell me if something is wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Changing the subject and lifting his blaster, Kit aimed at Ty, who was startled and whipped his head around. “Beware of the rainbow blaster.” Kit lifted the gun to his face as if he were about to aim. “One shot and you’ll become gay. Watch out.” Ty stepped forward, causing him to look down at Kit who was, after all, considerably shorter than him now. “What happens if you already are?” <br/>“Gay squared.” Kit lowered the gun and furrowed his brows as Ty fitted the ‘gear’ onto himself. They both looked ridiculous really, like giant plastic disco balls. Neon light danced on Ty’s face, he’s so beautiful, Kit thought, which wasn’t uncommon for him to think about, but the sight of Ty still caught his breath and released uncontrollable butterflies inside his stomach. With pink, blue and green light fluttering around his gray eyes, they seemed to shine even more than usual, the corners upturned and creasing delicately as he smiled back at Kit. <br/>“You’re staring.” <br/>Kit pushed his tongue against the back of his teeth and breathed out, as if he was already out of breath, “I know.” </p><p> </p><p>Reaching out a hand, Kit brushed a strand of dark hair away from Ty’s eyes- an ebony ribbon against his pale skin. Three years ago, this was something that Kit had longed to do, down on the beach or in the institute corridor, he could remember the exact feeling of having to fight the urge to pull away that ribbon; now that he could, it seemed almost surreal. Soon after, Nikkie came upstairs and explained the points system: hits to certain parts of your opponents’ ‘gear’ would gain you different numbers of points. For example, a hit to the opponent’s chest or stomach would give you 400 points, but they would lose 400. A hit to the shoulder would give you 150 points and if you somehow hit the other person’s blaster, you’d get 200 points. Additionally, you lose 25 points every time you shoot but don’t hit any of those three areas. It’s simple really Kit thought but somehow in an almost pitch black room with fifteen other people running after you, you seem to forget about aiming. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so i’m gonna run around and make myself look like a moron while you have to try and shoot me. You know, for practice.” Kit pulled the blaster out of Ty’s holster and placed it into his hands, he noticed that his sweater sleeves covered most of his hand and his expression subconsciously softened. “I’m a Shadowhunter Kit, I can aim.” Kit opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Ty, “But i much appreciate your offer and i’ll enjoy watching you make yourself ‘look like a moron’.” He exaggerated and grinned, lifting the blaster.<br/>“You press that button, not too hard and um..yeah there’s not a lot else to it.” <br/>“Okay, go on.” Ty said “Before I shoot you standing still.” </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Ty, we’ve lost them, I can’t see them.” “You can see, Dear Watson,” Ty said “But you do not observe.” He grabbed Kit’s blaster out of his hand and without hesitation, shot at a person who darted out from a wall opposite- four hundred points. He handed it back with a smug grin spreading, like dandelion seeds in a spring breeze, across his face. “You know those points will go to me right.” Kit said “You could’ve gotten yourself four hundred points there.” Ty pulled his headphones back over his ears and winked. He was about to pull himself up and reposition somewhere else; everyone had moved to the other side of the room, there was more action there. “I was being nice.” He raised his voice a little, because his headphones muffled out the sounds around him. </p><p>They had agreed to be on the same team, although this wasn’t a team game so perhaps it’d be more accurate to call them allies or having made a truce. Kit had explained that usually friends (or boyfriends in their case) who played together would team up and take other people down. They had. Of course, they didn’t know their scores while playing but they knew that they were doing well; their ability to move within the shadows, to tread so lightly that you’d hear a feather land in comparison and to see clearer than the average person confirmed that. They were Shadowhunters after all- stealth and combat was running through their angelic blood. </p><p>“Being nice.” Kit laughed under his breath. He darted out from beside the wall he was crouched beneath moments before, focusing on the silhouetted figure wearing headphones that had run off seconds ago. Ty. However, he was a Shadowhunter: he could focus on more than one thing at once, that being a sandy-haired teenager who was crouching behind a wall which had a ‘window’ cut out. Although, his hair was poking through the gap. When Kit had reached the other guy, he suddenly realised that from here, the two of them looked oddly similar; the same thick, beachy hair, pale skin lightly dusted with freckles from exposure to the sun and eyes the colour of the vastest seas. </p><p>“Hey, the less scrawny version of me.” The guy said with a slight shake of his head afterward. <br/>“Yeah?” Kit replied<br/>“Truce? You know, because you’re like my cool doppelgänger.” <br/>“Yeah yeah what’s your name, man?” <br/>“Sydney.” He said “Yours?”<br/>“Nice name, and Kit.” He gave Sydney a pat on the shoulder and began to run off towards where he assumed Ty went, but he turned around “Oh and by the way, duck a little bit more.” </p><p> </p><p>Kit had gained another 1325 points before finding Ty, none of those hits were Sydney though; Kit kept his promise, he had vowed to do that more often now after one particular promise that he most definitely didn’t keep, but he didn’t like thinking about that one. No, the people Kit had hit were pretentious, painfully heterosexual boys who had come to laser quest to assert some sort of dominance in their friend group. Honestly, Kit had no idea but they had managed to piss him off enough for him to hit all of them one after the other and get away untouched. After that, Kit spotted Ty standing board-flat against another wall, hiding from people while trying to spot others out; he was remarkably good at doing that, Kit noticed. He pulled off his headphones as he saw Kit approaching and adjusted them around his neck. </p><p>“Heyy.” He said, lengthening the ‘y’ like he did sometimes when he was happy. It was one of the small things that Kit had picked up on, like the way he grabs onto the sleeve of Kit’s sweater if he’s nervous or says that he’s ending the phone call -but forgets- or how when he’s reading, he’ll read the odd sentence aloud in a hushed voice. “Everything ok, Ty?” Kit fitted himself into the corner parallel to Ty and pushed his back against the wall to minimise his chances of being seen- probably by the group of boys that he obliterated earlier. He smirked to himself. <br/>“Yep. I think this group of guys ran down the other end, did you see them?” <br/>“The group of short skinny white boys?”<br/>“You are a short skinny white boy but yes.” Ty laughed.<br/>“Shut up, Tall Dark and Handsome.” <br/>“I will kill you.” <br/>“You could never.” <br/>“I’ll send Emma to kill you then. Or Julian.” Ty pointed.<br/>“Okay that threat was unnecessarily evil, you know i’m terrified of Julian.” <br/>Ty looked puzzled. “He’s my brother-”<br/>“Exactly. If I do anything wrong to you, which I<br/>would never by the way, I’d be a dead man.” Kit stated. <br/>“I think you’d have the whole family on you then Kit.” <br/>“Even Tavvy?” <br/>“Even Tavvy.” Ty repeated with a smile. <br/>“I got them all by the way, the guys, consecutively. They looked so pissed” Kit laughed, quickly changing the subject. Without replying, a wide smile began to grow on Ty’s face, there was a radiance in his darting eyes as he scanned Kit’s face; never quite meeting his eyes. “Same.” </p><p>But Kit wasn’t worried about eye contact when he felt the suddenness of Ty’s lips on his, his hands moving to rest softly on either side of Kit’s face. The shock sent a wave of dizziness through him and an ever-familiar flip in his stomach that left a dull, longing ache causing him to break away subconsciously. In amidst his daze, dimmed vision clouded by coloured light and sour, sugary tasting lips, Kit realised that he hadn’t remembered Ty stepping forward. He kissed Ty again, and as the corners of Ty’s mouth curled into a smile against his lips, they both felt as though the final piece of a puzzle was pushed into place. </p><p>Moving his hands to the blaster fitted at his waist, Kit pulled away, although their faces were just inches apart and he could still feel Ty’s breath on his cheeks. Ty’s stormy-gray eyes weren't gazing directly into his, but it was close enough, moments like these were special to Kit, any moment available to actually explore deeper into Ty’s eyes, the colour of beautiful pencil sketchings and the ocean an instant before dawn’s first rays strike the water. </p><p>“What’re you doing?” Ty whispered, moving his gaze to Kit’s hand which was holding the blaster. Without answering, he shot. Ty’s gear went dark.<br/>“Four hundred points.” Kit said, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Ty lifted his blaster from his waist and frantically tried to get Kit back. “Fifteen seconds before you can shoot again.” He laughed at Ty shaking his head, he kept his aim. <br/>“I hate you.” Said Ty.<br/>“Four, three, two...SHIT.” Kit zigzagged away from Ty as he began to fire. “You love me really!” He called back. <br/>“I know I do!” Ty called with a smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ty caught his hands in Kit’s. He was staring at the points card in his free hand, “I have no clue what this means.” <br/>“Nobody does, but see here,” he pointed at the left hand side of Ty’s card “This means that you got...wait. Hang on.” Kit started rummaging around in his coat pocket. Moments later, he pulled out a much-less-pristine looking version of the card that Ty was holding. “You got 250 more points than me.” His eyes widened. “It was rigged i’m telling you-”<br/>“Kit. I’m a centurion.” <br/>“And? You don’t use guns!” Kit exasperated “Also can we appreciate the fact that i am a whole Shadowhunter now, runes and all.” <br/>“Which is why my hit accuracy was 17% lower than yours.” Ty pointed at the right hand side of his card, and then to Kit’s. His cheeks flushing, Kit nodded as a smile broke out across his face. “So, basically when you actually hit the person you just hit a better spot?” <br/>“Precisely.” <br/>“Well in that case-” Kit let go of Ty’s hand and bowed- “Good game Holmes, boyfriend, love of my life, tall dark and handsome.” <br/>Ty snorted “Good game Watson, boyfriend, love of my life, short skinny white boy.” <br/>“That physically pained you to say didn’t it?” <br/>“You know me so well.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>